I Have The Force
by ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: Finn is force sensitive and he is preparing to fight, alongside Rose, Poe and Rey.
1. Chapter 1: I Have The Force

**In a galaxy far far away, Kylo is defeated once again as the Resistance flees to find a place safer. Rey and Finn decide to catch up. While Kylo Ren is infuriated with anger he hunts down the Millennium Falcon.**

 **Finns POV**

Rey and I have finally reunited I've never been more happy. I put the blanket over Rose, I don't know what to feel. Her lips _touched_ mine. We've actually kissed although I didn't kiss back, it didn't make a difference. I walk to Rey.

"How you been?" She glared at me.

"I mean obviously not well, but you actually met Luke Skywalker that must of been so cool for you!" I notice that she's tense she clenches the broken lightsaber in her hand, then relaxes.

"He's not what I expected." She said with a smirk.

"He's very hard to get through...I'm gonna miss him." Rey continued.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way." I said putting my hand on her shoulder . She shifted a bit, that's when I noticed the wound on her shoulder.

"Your hurt."

"It's nothing."

"I don't want it to get infected let me see." Rey glares at me again, but doesn't take her eyes off me as I inspect her wound.

"This is going to leave a hell of a scar."

Rey chuckled.

"So..who is that girl." I look over at Rose.

"Oh, Rose? She's...a friend."

"A friend?"

"Yeah. When she wakes up I'll introduce you to her. I think you two will get along well." Rey takes her eyes off Rose and begins to stare blankly. She's probably thinking about what to do next. The amount of stress she is going through is unbearable, I can't stand to see her this way.

"So you have the force huh?"

"Yeah."

"How'd you get it?"

"It was in me all along, it just needed to wake up."

"This must be weird for you."

"Everything is happening so fast."

"Why don't you take a break and relax for a little bit."

"Okay." There's so much on her mind she can't even focus. I get up, she probably needs some time to herself. She grabs my arm.

"Can you stay?" I'm puzzled.

"Please." She insisted. I sit down again we begin to catch up. I tell her about my adventure with Rose to keep her mind off of Kylo. As we're talking the ship shakes.

"I think we hit something!" Poe said. I run to join Poe in the investigation. While Rey follows us along. It's Kylo Ren my body trembles in fear. I'm afraid but I don't show it. I hear a sigh, it comes from Rey, just when she felt relaxed something comes up.

"Let's blow some stuff up." Poe said with a bit of excitement. Poe and I rush to the cockpit and start getting ready. Rey stays with General Leia and everyone else. As we're preparing ourselves I sense somethings wrong.

"Rey." I whisper under my breath.

I rush to where everyone is. Calling her name. I don't know how but I know something is wrong.

"Rey!"

"Finn!" She screams. I look everywhere the Falcon is so crowded it's hard to detect where her voice is. I let my heart lead the way. I run towards her voice and there she is. On her knees in front of Kylo Ren.

"Let her go." I said sternly Kylo looked at me with the deadliest look in his eyes. He is furious.

"Traitor!" He yelled. He swings his light saber right into someone's gut sending everyone in a panic. It's at that moment I flashback to the snowy forest, the day he killed Han and almost killed me. I will not let that happen again. I can't and I won't. He begins to pull Rey towards the exit of the falcon.

"No!" I exclaim reaching my arm out as if we were connected. My life flashed before my eyes, I think of everything Rey and I have been through. We're in this together and I can't lose her. That's when Kylos light saber flew into my hands.

"What the hell.." Poe said in shock.

I'm appalled, did I do that? I have no time to think of how I did that I need to get Rey. Everyone is staring at me even Kylo. I look at Rey she is just as shocked as everyone else. She smiles. I charge at Kylo with the saber in my hand aiming it forward. But before I got closer the saber flew out of my hands and back into his. He aimed it towards Rey's neck.

"Ben, don't do this." Rey whispered.

I get a weird feeling, I've been in this situation before. I've been _here._ I've _lived_ this. Kylo looked at Rey.

"Ben is _dead_." He said with grinding his teeth.

"Ben!" Someone hollered from the crowd. It was General Leia. "Don't do this Ben, there's still good in you I know it. I can feel it."

"His name is Ben?" Poe questioned.

"There was never good in Ben." Kylo stated.

"Yes there was. Or you would've killed me already."

Kylo stops everything he's doing and changes completely. He let's go of Rey and she drops. Kylo turns around.

"You don't know I thing about me." He hissed.

"Ben please you don't have to do this." General said.

"I'll kill all of you!" He exclaims raising his arm towards me. My feet are lifted from the ground and I begin to suffocate. He's choking me. I try to tell him to stop but I can't. I look at Rey her eyes say it all. She's infuriated. She turns towards Kylo and lifts her hand, Kylo flys into the wall.

"Leave him alone." Rey sternly said.

"Why do these people matter to you?" Kylo yelled. "What good have they given you!?"

"They're worthless!" He screamed. Rey turned to me and looked at everyone in the crowd then back to Kylo.

"Not to me." She said.

"Come back, Ben. Come home." Leia insisted. Kylo's eyes saddened. He is too weak to fight. He could end us all right now, but he won't.

"I will kill every single one of you one by one." He said and walked out. Why'd he come here? Why didn't he just kill us right then and there? Was it General Liea? Is there still good in him?


	2. Chapter 2: Rose

**Rey's POV**

I watched as Ben walked out of the Falcon. I'm not giving up on him. The darkness he feels will die out, I've seen it, I know it. I look at Finn. I can't believe it, he has the force too? All along...just like me. Before I get to say anything Rose starts to wake up and Finn rushes towards her.

"I need a medic!" Finn hollered. Rose sits up looking at Finn, I turn towards Finn then back at Rose.

"Finn?" She stutters.

"Hey how're you feeling?" Finn said.

"Better." Rose nodded looking at Finn. The medic comes and checks her head.

"Rose..I..meet Rey." Rose eyes shift towards me.

"Rey? Oh my god..it is an honor to meet you it's so awesome what you've been doing for us. Finns told me so much about you!" Rose shouts in excitement.

"Thank you." I smile.

"Finn really missed you...he was talking nonstop about you." I look at Finn. I missed him too.

"Anyway...Rey..if you don't mind. I need to talk to Finn."

I nod my head of course she can talk to Finn he's right there.

"Alone." She continued. Oh that's what she meant I walk away and sit across the room. What are they talking about that I can't listen in on?

 **Finn POV**

Rose sighs. "I'm sorry that I like kissed you..I don't want things to be you know awkward between us. It's just I thought I was going to die so I wanted you to know how I felt."

"I get it." I answered. "Anyone would've done that." It's quiet for a second then Poe comes.

"Hey, right on time! General Liea wants to talk to you." I help Rose get up and she follows Poe to the General. Now that I have some time on my hands I need to think about what just happened. I have the force! Now I have to learn how to use it..maybe Rey can help. I walk towards her.

"Hey Rey." She looks up at me and takes a big breath in. "You have the force..and I do too."

"Yeah I'm so excited for you! We could fight crime together now! Of course you'd have to learn how to use it." she replied.

"Yeah." I chuckled.

"Maybe I can teach, although I still have learning to do. I can teach you what I know." she stated.

"I'd like that." I said.

"I think we found something!" someone shouts. Everyone runs towards the front to see. Shuffling through the crowd Rey and I manage to get to the front to see. It was a red planet.

"Looks gross." someone said.

"It's called Yavin" Poe said in awe.

"You've been there?" I asked.

"I lived there." He answered.

"Our new home." General Leia said. We enter the planet a flat terrain. There's green everywhere. Kind of like the planet where Maz Kanata's bar is at. Everyone gets off and soaks in the amazing smells of the universe.


	3. Chapter 3: Yavin

"We should start looking for a place to make a base." I stated.

"Oh I know a perfect place to check out." Poe said getting excited.

"Me too." Leia said. "If you don't mind checking it out to see if it's still there." She asked Poe. Poe agreed and Leia ordered Rey and I to help him investigate.

"General I would like to go as well." Rose said.

"Are you sure you don't need more time to heal?" Leia asked.

"I'm positive General." Rose said. General agreed and Rose hobbled to us. We followed Poe. Rose catches up to Rey and they start talking.

"So..what happened back there. You attracted that saber like a magnet." Poe said.

"I have no idea, but since that happened I've never felt more alive...I feel important, I feel needed."

"You're always needed." He patted my back biting his lip.

"Ok, I need to sit down." Rose said.

"Are you okay." Poe said as Rey helped her sit down.

"Yeah guess I wasn't _completely_ done healing." she chuckles.

"Should we bring you back?" I asked.

"No..no I'm fine." She stuttered. Poe sits next to her to check her wounds and chat. Rey walks up to me.

"Since we're here..you wanna..train?" Rey said unsure.

"YES" I certainly said. Rey walks a few feet away and picks up a stick. She thank holds it up in her hand and lets it sit there.

"Try to grab it." I focus on the stick. I put all my energy into it. Poe and Rose watch.

"What're you guys doing?" Rose asked.

"Oh you missed it Finn turns out to be force sensitive." Rose looks at me with such awe.

"Woah." She said. I turn back to the stick and reach out my hand. Nothing happens. I sigh in frustration. Rey rubs her chin and starts to pace. After a while she then lifts up her hand as if she had an idea of something.

"I know what to do." She said. "Come sit here legs crossed." she added. I sit down awkwardly, unaware of what's going on. "Relax." she softly said.

"Close your eyes." Poe and Rose lean in closer to see whats going on.

"Take a deep breath and reach out." Rey said. I take a deep breath in and reach my hand out. I hear Rey laugh and she puts my hand down. "Focus, be aware." She says closer to me.

"What do you see?" All of a sudden I see it all.

"...everything" I say. I saw me being trained by the first order I saw Kylo.

"Can you be a bit more specific?" Rose asked with a high pitched voice.

"I see light and nature, I feel peace...I feel safe."

"Anything else?" Rey questioned. It gets dark.

"I feel cold..." my heart starts to pound. "I see me reaching out to something...someone and being pulled away." I'm afraid.

 **Rey's POV**

The ground shakes, things start to levitate. I smile, I knew he could do it. But he's afraid. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay." I said softly.

"The darkness they took me away from the light." Trees start to fall.

"Uhh I think it's time you guys end your lesson." Poe frantically said. I touch Finns hand.

"Breathe, your safe. I'm here." Finn opens his eyes and looks around. He sees the things in the air and jumps.

"I did that." He turn to Poe and Rose. They nod at fast pace.

"Wow.." Finn proudly said.

"...I'm jealous." Rose said.

"I think we should keep looking for a base. Before it gets dark." I demanded. We head to the lumps of green (hills) searching for a place to camp out. After the sun set, we all huddled into a cave.

"You guys ever start a fire?" Poe asked.

"No. Why would I need to?" Finn comments.

"For when your in a situation like this." He stated pick up two branches off the ground.

"These are twigs."

"Twigs?" I say.

"Yes, Twigs. There like sticks. Your gonna use the twigs and then.." he reaches into his pocket and pull out a bunch of fluffy stuff.

"Do you not clean your pockets, why is there so much lint in there?" Rose said in disgust. Poe looks at her blankly.

"Who cleans their pockets?" He said. "Anyway as I was saying. You take the lint and the twig and your going to place it down stick the twigs in between the lint like so.." he continues, he then starts to blow on the lint. Nothing happens.

"Nothings happening." Finn said. Poe looked at him for a minute, then back at the lint.

"Wait." he replied. Then a little spark came out and started to become a flame. "Now we're talking!" Poe clapped his hands in praise. Me and Finn looked at each other in disbelief. How did he do that?

"Alright, pilots going out." Poe yawned then lyed back and closed his eyes as did everyone else. I kept my eyes open. Looking up at the sky. This planet is beautiful. I sensed something wrong, I looked to my left and Kylo was staring at me. It was silent for a while.

"What do you want?" I hollered. Waking everyone up.

"...you to die." He said. I've never felt more hurt. How could someone want such a horrid thing to happen to anyone. I didn't say anything.

"You will sacrifice yourself to me or I will end you and everyone you love." He said grinding his teeth. I looked back at everyone, I care about these people. I can't lose anyone else anymore.

"No." I said sternly. Kylo sat back lifting his head.

"So be it." And he was gone. A tear fell from my face. He hurt me. I lay down with tears streaming down my face and fall asleep. I wake up to find myself alone with the sun on my face. I get up and go outside finding Finn and Rose trying to catch a creature with wings (whisper bird) while Poe is picking out things berries.

"Get over little guy." Finn said.

"No don't go to him. He just wants to eat you." Rose pleaded.

"What no." Finn denied. I laugh, they make me happy. Poe notices that I'm awake.

"Hey Rey! Your just in time we were about to wake you up!" Finn and Rose notice and wave as I start to head towards them.

"Ok so what's the plan for today?" Finn asked.

"We keep looking." Poe said.

"Well you lived here Poe, can you recognize where we are?" Rose questioned. Poe looked around.

"Follow me." He said waving his arm. We all look at each other in confusion, then start to follow him.

"Oh my god." Poe said laughing.

"Woah." Rose said. It was a beautiful place with all types of colors and creatures. Poe started running towards it and we followed.

"This is my familys farm. I haven't been here in years."

"You lived in a farm?" Rose asked petting a creature. One huffed at Finn making him squeal. I touched one it felt nice and soft I smiled.

"They're so nice." I said.

"Yeah, they're Runyips." He said smiling. We headed for the house. Poe took a deep breath in then knocked. It was quiet for a minute then the door opened. It was a girl with brown hair and tan skin. She looked at Poe and her eyes widened. Poe reached out his arms in happiness.

"Hey-" then she shut the door. I looked at Finn and he shrugged. The door opened again this time an older woman with smaller children behind her. She look at Poe and screamed in happiness startling us.

"Ma!" Poe yelled.

"Oh my baby.." she cried going in for a hug. I smiled this is his family. He is home, he feels safe..he feels loved. We are welcomed by the entire household. The children love Finn they gather around him asking all sorts of questions. Poe is bonding with his mother while she sets plates for us to eat.

"How long have you guys lived on the farm?" Rose asked. Finn started to look around.

"Since Poe was a boy. He loved it here, he really bonded with the animals." His mother said. "Hey what does this do?" Finn asked holding some sort of puffy vest. "Oh that used to be mine, I forgot to bring it with me when I left. It protects you from blasters." Poe explained as Finn put it on.

"Yeah BB8 reminds me a lot of the animals here." He continued. "Rey and Finn here have the force." Poe said changing the subject. The room grew silent and everyone stopped. They all looked at us, I grabbed Finns shoulder.

"Should we be worried?" Finn whispered. Out of nowhere everyone cheered and ran toward us.

"They could save us all!" Someone said in the crowd. As we were being bumbarded Poe continued with his mother as Rose laughed at everyone's excitement.

 **Finns POV**

It was starting to get dark. Poe's mother took us to a giant shed.

"This is a good place to stay for the night." Poe said slapping the wall. He layed his back against the wall and closed his eyes. "It's good to be back." He sighed. His mother came back.

"Poe don't you want to come inside and spend the night with us?" He sat up, then looked at us.

"You guys don't mind? Do you?" We nodded.

"Go be with your family." Rey said. Poe got up and walked with his mother back home. I picked up some sticks and tried to make a fire. It didn't work.

"You still have some learning to do." Rose said starting a fire herself. "There we go!" She added rubbing her hands together.

"Good night." I said resting my head against the floor. I closed my eyes and drifted away to dream land.

 **Rey's POV**

I gazed at the sky. This world is such a wonderful place. I take a breath of the sweet air.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." I said.

"Yeah." Rose chuckled. I looked at her then back at the stars.

"You and Finn seem...close." She struggled to say. I looked at her confused.

"What does that mean?"

"You know close: a really well bond. Almost inseparable." She stated.

"I don't like to be away from Finn." I said and it was true. I was worried sick about Finn when I was with Luke. I just wanted him to teach so I could go back to him. So we could be together.

"I can tell.." she paused. "You really care for him."

"You too." I said not looking at the stars. Rose pointed her finger at the sky.

"Those stars connecting look like a heart. You see it?" I look up at the dozens of stars in the moonlight. Nothing just a bunch of stars, I didn't see a heart.

"I don't see anything."

"Look." She said grabbing my finger and moving it in a motion at the stars. She was right the stars did look like a heart.

"How'd you do that?" I asked.

"I used my imagination." She replied. I looked down I used to use my imagination all the time.

"I used to dream my parents would come back." I said.

"Maybe you'll find them again. Don't let your hopes down if you haven't started looking." She said. She had a point I haven't _really_ looked for my parents. I just tried to find them through the force. Poe found his family maybe I can find mine. I felt happy again..I felt hopeful. But it only lasted a second because I got that feeling again. That pull to the darkness it was Kylo he was calling. I tried to deny it but he was too powerful. I stared at the ground, I didn't want to look at him or his voice.

"Tomorrow." He said. "Or everyone will die." I didnt look up. I just turned around and waited for him to go away. He's a monster who will haunt me forever. I don't feel safe anymore.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked.

"It's Kylo.." I said almost crying. That's when Finn woke up from his sleep screaming Kylos name. He looked at me.

" I saw it!" He exclaimed.

"Saw what?" Rose asked.

"You and Kylo just now." My eyes widened did he just see our connection?

"I was trying to call for you. But I couldn't speak." He said looking down. He looked back at me.

"He wants to kill you Rey." He said. I looked down a tear fell from my face.

"I know.." I barely said.

"We gotta get you away, far away. Somewhere safe." He said getting ready to leave.

"Finn we can't leave. We have to bring the Resistance here." Rose insisted.

"I don't want Rey to be in danger."

"Don't worry I'm okay. It's safe here." I told Finn.

"No..I'm not ricking it." Finn grabs my wrist.

"Finn. Think about it. Where are we even going to go?" I said.

"Anywhere as long as your safe." I look at him. He really cares about me like no other.

"Finn we can't just leave. Kylo doesn't even know where we are."

"Exactly and it'll take him more than a _one_ night to find us." Rose explained.

"Okay. Your right. I'm sorry." He let go of my wrist and sighed.

"Lets get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow." We all lay down and fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Connection

The Next Day

 **Finn's POV**

I barely got any sleep last night. All I could think about was Rey's safety, if Kylo finds her he'll _kill_ her. I can't let that happen. I open my eyes and stretch. There's no one in the barn. I look outside and I see Rey petting the Runyip. Poe comes out of the house along with Rose, her mouth full of bread.

"Okay you guys ready to go?" the answer was rhetorical. We started back into the woods and looked for the base. After hours we found it. It was almost dark . We walked in it was abandoned; old and dusty. Rose managed to turn on the lights.

"Alright!" Poe said clapping his hands. "Now we're getting somewhere."

"I'm going to head back and get everyone." he added.

"Can I come too." Poe agreed and they started heading for the exit.

"Hey, you think we can make a pit stop at your parents and get some more bread?" She asked as they left the building.

"This place is cool!" Rey said running around the entire place.

"What does this button do." I push my finger against it. Nothing happened. Rey stopped running.

"Look." She said pointing. More lights turned on revealing a TIE fighter.

"Woah." We both said.

"This is a perfect time to practice the force! " Rey said.

"We have to be ready for war." she added. I agreed and we went outside. She picked up a stick.

"Lets try this again. But this time lets do it together." Rey placed the stick in between us. She gave me a look that meant she was ready and we both reached out our arms and closed our eyes. In that moment I felt so powerful it was as if I was flying off the ground.

"Uhh Finn." Rey said in a panic.

"Yeah.." I said relaxed.

"Open your eyes." I opened my eyes and looked at Rey. I didn't see anything wrong. She shifted her eyes up and down then I looked down and squealed.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! We're flying!" I said frantically.

"We are!" Rey said cheesing.

"How do we get down." I said starting to panic.

"I don't know." Rey said. That's when Poe and Rose came back with the Resistance.

"Hey guys!" Rey and I yelled waving our hands for there attention. They looked appalled when they noticed us.

"Woah." Rose said.

"You guys impress me more and more everyday." Poe said with his hands on his hip.

"Could you help us get down?" Rey asked. General Leia come up from the crowd.

"We can't do that. You two have to get yourselves down.." she said "..your connecting through the force." Rey and I looked at each other then closed our eyes. It felt like we were slowly falling down. We opened our eyes a few inches off the ground and fell.

"That was awesome!" Rose said running toward me.

"It was pretty cool!" I said back at her. Chewie walked up to Rey holding a lightsaber.

"You fixed it!" Rey said and hugged Chewie. Chewie walked up to me and patted my back, I looked at Rey waiting for her to translate.

"Do you think Finn could get a lightsaber?" She asked. General Leia looked at her.

"I'm sure we can figure something out." We headed inside where the Resistance started to set up. Rey, Rose and I stayed outside and Rey shows me her lightsaber skills.

"Woah, Luke taught you that!?" Rose said.

"I kind of..taught myself." Rey replied. Wow she was really good at it.

"I'm good too." I said.

"I know." Rose said gazing at me. "I saw what you did to Phasma."

"What'd he do?" Rey asked. Rose looked at Rey like the answer was obvious.

"He fought her and won!" Rey looked at me. She was proud, she then held the lightsaber diagonal and bent her legs.

"Well let's see what you got."

"I don't have a lightsaber.." I said nervously. Chewie standing off to the side put his hand on my back hard.

"Rrraaaghhh" He said then handed me a lightsaber. I like at it with such awe then turned it on. It was green not blue. I positionsed myself then looked at Rey.

"Let's do this!" I said. She charged at me startling me a bit . Her face looked just the way it looked when we first met, I blocked her. Then I pushed her saber, Poe came out to see what was going on, he thought we were fighting so he ran to us but Leia stopped him. Rose was just sitting there in awe, she's falling in love all over again. I swung the lightsaber at Rey hard, she hit it and and swung back. As we were fighting I notice she was doing all types of twist and turns with the saber, and she looked cool! I leaned into the air with the saber over my arms and swung it down. She dodged again. Our sabers were pressing against each other and we were staring at each other. I winked at her to be funny and I felt the pressure of her lightsaber grow weak, so I swung and her lightsaber flew. I won! Everyone applauded, I didn't realize there were so many people watching.

"Good job." Rey said reaching her hand out for a shake. I grabbed it then something happened. Electricity flooded through my body and it was like we were the only two in the galaxy. We looked around and everyone was gone, _we_ were gone, surrounded by nothingness.

"Where are we?" Rey asked, her voice echoed. I got hit with all types of emotion I felt love and hate. Cold...then warm. I quickly removed my hand from hers and we were back at the barn. We both fell to the ground. That took out all of my energy.

"Did you feel that?" I said.

"Yes." Rey struggled to say. I looked around everyone was confused. Rose was standing up as if she was going to run toward us.

"What happened?" Poe asked.

"We don't know. What'd you guys see?" Rey said.

"Well you guys were there, then there was this bright light and you two were gone." Rose explained. Rey and I looked at each other, then got up. We looked at General Leia, she was appalled.

"I've never seen anything like this before." she gassed. She moved closer to us.

"You two have more power beyond your imagination." She said.

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know, but you two have a strong connection with the force."

"Does that mean we can beat Kylo!" I said. She didn't answer, he's still her son. "I'll bring your son back." I added. She grew upset.

"My son..is gone.." she said "..when you find him, bring him to me." General turned around and went into the base. Rose and Poe walked up to us.

"So what's the plan?" Rose asked getting excited.

"We find Kylo." Rey said. We all looked at her as if she wasn't finished with her sentence. She rolled her eyes. "...and bring him here." she added slightly annoyed. We all nodded our heads as if we knew that already. We gather in the Millennium Falcon along with BB8. Chewie stayed behind with Leia, I wouldn't blame him. She's all he has after all.


	5. Chapter 5: Where has Finn Gone?

Rey and Poe piloted the Falcon whilst Rose and I came up with a plan. We used a hologram of the Star Destroyer. This would be the third time I'm sneaking into Kylo Ren's base.

"Okay, let's find a new way to get in since they probably have extra guards in the places we've gotten through." Rose said.

"We don't need this hologram I already know the way in."

"I need a visual." She said zooming in.

"It was really nice what you did for Rey." I looked at her. Then back at the hologram.

"I just want her to be safe." She smiled.

"I feel the same way about you." She said looking at me. She grabbed my arm.

"Finn when you and Rey go in there please be safe." I looked at her and nodded my head. "Don't think too much about protecting Rey and not think about yourself." she added. I nodded my head again.

"Rey's a strong girl. She can protect herself you know." She said removing her hand from my arm.

"It's still nice to know that someone has your back." I said. "Like when you saved me." I added. She looked up at me and shook her head as to snap herself out of something, then she looked back at the hologram. I leaned closer to it and pointed.

"I think we found ourselves an entrance."

 **Rey's POV**

It was nice to have some time with Poe. We got to talk and go to know each other, share piloting stories though I don't have many.

"So how'd you and Finn meet?" Poe asked. I never really thought of that time. I've been so stressed out lately I didn't get to think of times like that.

"Well I was with BB8-"

"Wait BB8 found you?" He interrupted. BB8 turned to him and started telling the story of how he ran into me.

"Wow really? I would've sold the droid for food." He said. BB8 shocked him. "Ow hey! I'm just joking."

"BB8 and I became close. He was my first friend...ever." I said looking at BB8.

"Well I'm glad you didn't sell him." He said with a smirk.

"If I did sell him I wouldn't have met Finn. BB8 brought us together."

"Right sorry, tell the story."

"Well it was BB8 who noticed him first." I said thinking back to that moment. "BB8 said he stole the jacket."

"So I chased him and wacked him with a stick." Poe laughed. "He then told us that he knew the jacket was yours and that you died in a crash." Poe looked down he seemed upset. I continued with the story.

"That's when he told me he was with the Resistance." I started to smile. "Of course I believed him. For some reason I felt I could trust him."

"Then we got chased by the First Order; I remember he grabbed my hand because he wanted me to be safe." I cheesed. "We then found the Millennium Falcon and fought the First Order..together as a _team;_ Now we're here." Telling that story made me happy. It may have been rough at the time but looking back it was a good memory. It was the day my life changed forever, I missed those times.

"Finn's got such a big heart." he said.

"Yeah." I agreed. We finally arrived at the base. Poe and I went into the back to discuss the plan.

"Poe and I are going to go in from here and place bombs all over the base, and destroy it once and for all."

"How're we going in without getting noticed?" I asked. Finn looked at us and smiled. Finn and I walked into the the base wearing storm trooper suits. We were able to knock at two guys from where we came in.

"Man I do not miss wearing these." Finn said shifting uncomfortably.

"How'd you guys use the bathroom?"

"Don't ask." We started walking other troopers noticed us, we nodded at them and kept our way.

"We find Kylo and get out of here." Finn said going over the plan. It was happening again, Kylo was coming I could sense him. Finn stopped.

"He's coming." Finn pulled me down to hide.

"Why are we hiding if he can't recognize us?"

"If you could sense him, what makes you think he can't sense you?" He had a point. We listened in.

"Have any of you found them yet?"

"We're still searching." one of the troopers said.

"Search harder. Or I'll have all of you in sanitary!" He yelled startling the troopers. He walked out and all the troopers scattered around frantically.

"What's so bad about sanitary!?" Finn said.

"It sounds gross." I replied. He looked at me.

"It is." We headed toward where Kylo exited, but there were so many troopers scattering we got shoved and separated. I started to worry, I wanted to call his name but I didn't want to blow our cover. I started toward the doors on my own.

"He'll find me." I said to myself. "I know he will." There were two guards at the door. They blocked it.

"Need anything?" one of them said.

"I need to talk to Kylo."

"Why?" the other one said.

"I...I need a raise." They looked at each other and laughed, then they unblocked the doors.

"Good luck kid." one said.

"If you make it out alive, could you ask if _I_ could get a raise too." I nodded and walked inside. _Where's Finn?_ He still not here. I hope he's okay. I walked into the room and there was Kylo standing there watching over the base through the window.

"I've been expecting you." He turned around. " ** _Rey_**." my entire body flooded with fear. He must've sensed me like Finn said.

"You think you can run around my base without me know?" He said getting angry. He motioned his arm towards a window, I walked towards it and looked in. There was Finn I took off my mask to get a better look. I saw his face he was furious. There was a man with red hair next to him (Hux). Finn said something I couldn't hear it but I know what he said: " _REY!_ "

"Finn.." I said under my breath reaching out to him. "Let him go!" I sternly said.

"I GAVE YOU A CHOICE!" He exclaimed. "YOU CHOSE THE HARD WAY." a tear fell down my face and I started to breath heavy.

"Please Ben...let him go. I'm here.." I grew weak. "WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?" I screamed. He looked at me with such hurt eyes.

"I want you to suffer." He turned his head and whispered into a box and said "Do it." I looked back at Finn. He was mortified a trooper stood in front of him and shot him with a blaster sending him flying.

"NOOOO!" I screamed I dropped the light saber and fell to my knees. I felt defeated. "Why?" I cried. He put his hand out. "Your being pulled to the dark, I know. I'll show you the way." tears fell from my face. "monster.." I barely said, I got up and ran. He started to force choke me lifting me off the ground.

"Your not going anywhere." he said grinding his teeth. I saw my light saber on the ground, I have to use it. I close my eyes and try to focus, it's very hard when you can't breathe. But I did and it turned on I lifted my hand towards it and swung my hand at Kylo causing the saber to fly at his hand cutting it off. "NO!" he hollered. I fell to the ground and ran. "KILL THEM ALL!" Is the last thing I heard from him while I was running through the hall. I had forgotten I had the earpiece to contact Poe and Rose.

"Guys!?" I said holding my hand to my ear.

"Yo." Poe said.

"It's Finn...they shot him."

"WHAT?" I heard Rose say in the background.

"Ok, we're on our way." He said in an angry tone. I can't believe it. Finn...is gone. I ran to wear his body was. Nothing was there. What did they do to him? I got angry, I couldn't hold it in anymore. Troopers were coming towards me I motioned my hand and they went flying I wasn't even thinking anymore. I _needed_ to get out of there. Finn would've wanted me to be safe. I ran around a corner and found Rose and Poe.

"Where is he?" Rose said worried.

"I don't know."

"We gotta get you out of here." Poe said.

"But Finn.." Rose said she grabbed my arm "We should look for him."

"He's gone...I saw it. They shot him right in the chest. I said starting to cry. A tear fell from Rose's face. The ground shook.

"We gotta get out of here now, the bombs are going off." Poe said and we followed him. Rose ran a little ahead of me and when they were further away, I hid. I have to find Finn. I want to see him, one more time. I looked around around every corner. _Sanitation._ I should look there. I didn't know where it was so I looked around for it when I bumped into Kylo. I looked at his hand, it was poorly covered. He turned on his light saber and said nothing. He was getting into my head, making me weak. He swung the saber toward me and I leaned back and swung with my saber. We fought, I couldn't fight I was too weak, but I was angry and that what kept me going. I kept swinging over and over, he dodged every time. I got tired and couldn't fight anymore. Why do I feel this way? He swung again making my light saber fly. An explosion happened in the room losing the saber in the debris. I flew into the wall, unable to move off the ground. I watched Kylo's boots come closer to me, I could barely see, I could barely breathe. I looked up and saw the light from the saber toward my neck, he began to swing. Before the saber hit me I heard a voice and I fell a unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6: Asleep

**Finn's POV**

I walked into the room and I see Kylo standing over Rey.

"HEY!" I yelled, he turned around. His saber flew into my hand. "Leave her alone!" I threw his saber. He charged at me and with full force I pushed my hands forward making him fly into the wall. I walked up to him and swung the saber at him but he stopped it. Someone shot him from behind me I looked it was Poe and Rose, Rose ran toward me and hugged me.

"I thought you were dead.." She said.

"Me too." I said hugging her back.

"We thought we lost you man." Poe said going for a hug. "Don't do that to us." He said softly punching my shoulder. I looked at Rey, Poe got down and checked her pulse.

"She's still breathing." Poe announced, I sighed with relief. "We gotta get out of here." He continued standing up.

"Where's Kylo?" Rose said. I looked over a cliff from an explosion, there he was lying there with his hand on his wound.

"I got 'em." Poe said putting handcuffs around his wrists. I picked up Rey and we headed toward the Falcon. She may have been unconscious, but for the first time she looked at peace. I placed her down and put a blanket over her. Poe came in.

"Want to learn how to be the best pilot in the galaxy?" I looked at Rose, she looked at me and nodded then I followed Poe.

"What a day." He said instructing me to press buttons. "You ever fly one of these?" He asked I nodded.

"I'm usually in the cockpit... or in a coma." He chuckled. Learning to fly the falcon was much easier than Han made it seem, I learned quick. Rose was in the back interrogating Kylo and before we knew it we arrived back on Earth. Chewie and Leia were standing outside waiting for us to come out. Poe and I came out first with Kylo between us. Rose asked Chewie to help with Rey. Leia was happy to see the face of her son again, yet angry for everything he's done. We took him to the second floor and placed him into a chair where Leia sat across from him, the only thing between them was a table. Leia moved in closer.

"Do you know how much destruction you caused?" He didn't make eye contact with her. "How many lives you ruined?" He didn't say a word he just kept looking down..at his hand.

"What happened Ben?" He looked at her.

"Luke.." he said quietly. We then decided to leave the two alone I went to where Rey was and just stared at her, waiting for her to wake up.

"It's going to be while." the medic said. "Give her time." she left the room. I didn't want to give her time, I wanted her to wake up _now_. I placed my hand on hers, letting a single tear run down my cheek. I felt vulnerable and empty, like I did when I was with the First Order. Stayed by her side almost all night. Rose came in and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Come on." She said motioning her head towards the door.

"I think I'll stay here." I said staring at Rey my hand still holding hers.

"We have something to show you."

"Just... a few more minutes." I said she started heading towards the door but then stopped to look at me, I felt it, then she left. I stood up and kissed her head. Then headed toward the door, before I took a step I felt a hand grab my wrist. Startled, I turned around. Rey's eyes were still closed, so how'd she grab me? I moved closer to her, she started to twitch.

"I need a medic!" I screamed. People rushed in to see what was going on. The medics were rushing around to see the problem.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. The medics pushed me out of the room not answering the question. I started to worry. Is she going to be okay?


	7. Chapter 7: Nothingness

Rose and Poe ran up to me along with General Leia.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"I don't know..they won't tell me."

"It's Ben. He's getting into her head." Leia said.

"How do we make it stop?" Poe asked. Leia looked at me.

"You two have the force. Your connection is strong." She said grabbing my wrist. "Even when you two were separated you still found a way to connect."

"Go in there..bring her back." she said. This was my moment. If I wasn't much of a hero then I was now. I nod my head and walk into the room feeling more powerful than ever. The medics look at me as if they know what's going to happen next and they begin to walk out. Everything is in slow motion as I get closer to Rey. All the memories that we shared run through my head, it was all I could think about. That's all I was focused on. I grabbed Rey's hand once again and the whole room turned white. So bright I couldn't see. We were back where we were when we were practicing with our light sabers. I was surrounded by nothing.

"REY!" I hollered. Her name echoed all around me. I ran looking around for her everywhere in this small world of nothingness. Everywhere I ran it felt like I was back where I started. I stopped and looked around.

"FINN!" I heard her call.

"REY!" I ran once more trying to navigate the location of her voice. She was nowhere, there was _nothing_. I saw a small figure of light. It was coming toward me, fast. I wasn't sure if I should run or not. As the light came closer I recognized the figure. It was Rey! I ran towards her, but before we hugged I was back at the barn. The connection was lost. Was she stuck there in the nothingness forever? I looked around, outside the window was standing the entire Resistance waiting for something to happen. I heard a cough and turned around. It was Rey, she woke up!

"Rey!" I helped her sit up.

"Finn, I saw you..you found me."

"Of course I did." I hugged her.

"How'd you survive the shot from the blasters?" She stuttered to ask. I pulled up my shirt showing Poe's old vest.

"I wasn't going in there without protection." I said chuckling. She was relieved to see me and I was relieved to see her. Poe, Rose, and Leia walked in.

"Did we win?" Rey asked.

"You bet." Poe said.


	8. Chapter 8: Ceremony

The next day we held a ceremony. General told us that she held the same ceremony at this same place for Han and Luke way back. We watch the crowd cheer us on. We all stood with such heroic posture. We were hero's. Rose, Poe, Rey and I were _heroes._ That's all I ever wanted.

"Today we honor the heroes of the Next Generation." General Leia said holding four medals in her hands. "Although the adventure is over. There is a more to come." She stood in front of Poe.

"Poe Dameron. Also known as-"

"The best pilot in the galaxy." Poe interrupted. Everyone laughed at his gloat. They weren't laughing at him, but with him.

"Yes." Leia continued. "I honor you this medal. You have should us that sometimes you have to break the rules to save the galaxy." She put the medal around him cuing an applause from the crowd. He raised his arms up in victory. She then moved on to Rose.

"Rose Tico. You went from a maintenance worker to a true hero." Rose was smiling from ear to ear, she was very excited to receive this award. Leia put the medal on Rose.

"Thank you so much!" Rose said taking Leia in for a big hug. The crowd cheered. It was my turn. Leia turned to me with such pride in her eyes.

"Finn. Taken from a family you'll never know and brainwashed by the First Order. You've never loved nor been loved by anyone, but yet you stole all of our hearts. You've grown to love and care for all of us that your risked your _own_ life for us. You are the true meaning of a hero.." The crowd cheered. "..and with that I honor you this medal with gratitude." Everyone applauded and I've never felt more loved. Rey was next, Leia stood in front of her. She was proud.

"Rey. You came from nothing, you were abandoned as a child force to live on your own. Now look at you and what you've done. You have proved you don't have to be a someone to do something good...and I thank you for that." A roar of applaud came from the crowd, everyone cheered. We all grabbed hands and stood with pride. It felt good.

After the ceremony was done, all of us were around the room chatting with everyone. Chewie and I were talking..it was hard though. I couldn't understand him. Kyl- I mean..Ben was there too. General put him in some sort of suit so that he doesn't try anything stupid. When the party was over and everyone was going back to work the four of us went outside and watched the stars together.

"We done good." Poe said.

"Yeah." Rose sighed. Rey grabbed my hand causing me to look at her.

"We're safe." Rey said. I looked back at the stars.

"We're home." I said.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
